


A string of broken promises

by Lycoris_aurea



Series: Fics for friends [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Depression, Gen, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, References to Suicide, They/Them Pronouns for Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea
Summary: The Ultimate Imposter and their troubles after the neo world program.Written for Starryoak’s birthday.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter & Hinata Hajime, Ultimate Imposter & Everyone
Series: Fics for friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	A string of broken promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starryoak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryoak/gifts).



> I don’t have much to say other than I REALLY hope this makes sense and doesn’t flow too badly.

Looking back on it, being a remnant of despair was an easy adjustment for the Ultimate Imposter. They’d always been good at taking identities, so it was just one more to the pile. Better yet, this one was  _ permanent, _ an underlying characteristic that remained no matter what identity they placed over it. Kindness? Taking care of others? When the hell had that ever helped them?

Despair, as Junko once said, was all that they needed.

-

Imposter awoke from the simulation screaming. The pain of their death…the destruction of their dream world…the guilt of what they’d done…

Hajime stayed by their side the whole time, restraining them as they thrashed, and then patiently waiting for them to stop blubbering like an idiot. They didn’t have a clock, but it must’ve taken a solid half hour for them to calm down.

When their tears were dried, Hajime unhooked the various wires and IVs attached to their body and helped them out of their pod. He explained that they had been the first to die, but not the last. Hearing that hurt worse than getting skewered. They’d all been forced to play a sick game, and Imposter hadn’t been able to put a stop to it.

As the two of them made their way to Imposter’s cottage—or what they assumed was their cottage, given that it was located in the same place as the one they’d stayed in during the game—Imposter briefly saw a few other people out of the corner of their eye. The Princess, Sonia, and the Yakuza, Fuyuhiko, missing an eye but otherwise pretty much the same. They should’ve felt relief, knowing that there had been survivors, but it just seemed to make them feel worse.  _ Look at what they did without you. _

They were out as soon as their head hit the pillow.

-

_ I can become anything I put my mind to! If I wanted I could even be President one day! _

-

As the other dead students began to wake up, Imposter wrestled with the crimes they had committed. The Togami family was all dead save for Byakuya—the  _ real _ Byakuya. The Towa corporation had turned the sky red thanks to their funding. Countless lives taken, countless cities burned.

Hajime must have noticed their depression was worse than the others, because he took them aside one day and spoke to them in private. All of them had been brainwashed into despair; it wasn’t their fault. Not really.

When Imposter processed what he had just said, they flew into a rage. Not their fault? Of  _ course _ it was their fault. It was their fault that Ryota had been kidnapped, their fault that Mikan had been brainwashed, their fault that Chiaki had been tortured to death, their fault that the world had ended. Everything was their fault. They tried to strike him but Hajime was too fast, they kept missing, and they swore he was fucking smiling. He managed to kick them in the back of the head, and they were out cold.

-

Walking into that maze was the worst decision of their life. They’d foolishly believed that for once, they wouldn’t be betrayed, that their friends would keep them safe, that they could keep everyone  _ else _ safe…

_ I could never save anyone. _

Not when Ryota was kidnapped by that she-devil Junko, not when Chiaki was tortured to death, not when they fell into despair, not even in a fucking virtual reality killing game. Their existence was just a string of broken promises and failures. The world would have been a far better place had they never existed.

It was because of this sentiment, which they had expressed the second they had woken back up, that Imposter was put on suicide watch. They felt humiliated. Mikan could scarcely look them in the eye without bawling, let alone treat them, so they were stuck with Hajime for the most part. He tried to give them therapy, but they refused to give an inch. He seemed to give up on that eventually—good, since they were a lost cause—and instead let others visit them. Teruteru was the first and most frequent visitor, first begging for forgiveness, then bringing piles of food, then being offended that they barely ate them, and then becoming even more insistent that they eat when he realized why. Ibuki remained cheerful as ever, though they could spot a haunted look behind her eyes. Even Fuyuhiko came around. The only person who didn’t show up was Nagito, who was still in a coma. They doubted he would come visit even if he wasn’t, though.

-

Weeks passed. Imposter didn’t feel any better, but they made a show of eating food so Teruteru would stop acting so concerned. The skies remained red, the weather kept its unnatural chill despite the tropical location, and they were still depressed.

And then one day, Jabberwock Island received a message.

Danger. At the future foundation headquarters. There was a killing game. Ryota Mitarai had survived it—oh thank  _ god— _ and now he was brainwashing agents left and right, trying to make his way to the communications center of that island so he could broadcast one final hope-spreading message to the world. The remnants needed to put a stop to him before it was too late.

Their heart filled with an emotion they didn’t think they would feel ever again: hope. They shot up out of their seat and bolted out the hotel doors. The wind swept across their face, their heart was pounding. The island’s sole boat, as well as their only mode of transportation, came into view.

One last chance. To make things right. To fix things. To  _ save _ someone. Finally.

This time, they would  _ not _ fail.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday oak!


End file.
